


These Binary Souls [Podfic]

by Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cyborgs, Future, M/M, almost human - Freeform, criminal activity, debate over the existence of a soul, some violence, synthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/pseuds/Dragonsquill
Summary: PODFICAU, fusion withAlmost Human. No appearances from canon characters ofAlmost Human. Can be read without knowledge ofAlmost Human.Bofur loves his job. Sure he's in deep with one of the largest crime families of the day and his boss' creepy nephews are his new bosses, but every day he gets to work with synthetics and that makes it all worth it.Until those creepy nephews bring him something entirely new.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Fíli/Kíli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	These Binary Souls [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Binary Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084938) by [Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera). 



**Text:** ["These Binary Souls"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084938?view_full_work=true)

 **Author:** [Vera Dragonmuse/Vera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera)

 **Reader:** [Dragon's Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/works)

 **Length:** 3 hours, 5 minutes

 **Download or Stream:** Given the length, this is organized into chapter pairs.  
For the entire folder: [One Drive Link to Folder (MP3)](https://1drv.ms/u/s!AqccB_43Jhf06QqurElcy3Zbp-kA?e=9PEMwq)

 **Cover Art by** [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/pseuds/Linane), who also has a beautiful illustration [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981065/chapters/39915339)

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna have a breakdown over two sections not having the embedded album cover, so for now it's as is!  
> Many thanks to beta listened Patchwork Ideas! <3 <3


End file.
